Just a dream
by Nyriss
Summary: "Lorsque tu rêves d'une personne que tu aimes, le plus difficile est de se réveiller." Quand le subconscient de Luffy lui joue des tours et qu'il lui fait confondre rêve et réalité, le réveil est douloureux. Tellement douloureux que des fois il est plus facile de continuer à rêver...


**Ohayo ! **

**Me revoilà avec un OS AceLu, court certes mais parfois les mots ne suffisent pas exprimer ce que l'on ressent. Ça fait très longtemps que je voulais écrire sur la mort de Ace parce que, comme beaucoup, ça m'a profondément touchée.**

**Alors voilà, ça peut paraître pas super original mais ça me tenait vraiment à coeur. **

**J'espère vraiment que cela vous plaira, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un p'tit mot pour me donner vos avis, critiques ou c'que vous voulez :)**

**Bonne lecture ~ **

* * *

><p>Assis dans le sable, Luffy observait le reflux des vagues s'écraser sur les falaises lointaines. Le soleil couchant inondait le ciel d'écarlate. Il plissa ses yeux noirs et réajusta son chapeau de paille sur sa tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de là où il se trouvait. Et il s'en fichait. Il se sentait juste bien ici.<p>

- Yo, Lu'.

L'interpellé se leva d'un bond, faisant tourbillonner le sable autour de lui.

- ACE !

Il se précipita dans les bras de son grand frère et le serra dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. Ace le détacha de lui avec difficulté.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ça ressemble à l'endroit où on a grandi ? Indiqua Ace, promenant son regard autour de lui. J'ai l'impression que Dadan va débarquer, nous foutre un coup sur la tête et nous dire de rentrer manger.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, se remémorant les bons vieux souvenirs.

- Je me souviens quand un jour, lorsqu'on dormait dans notre cabane dans les arbres avec Sabo, j'ai fait un cauchemar, raconta Luffy. Je tremblais, j'avais peur. Je voulais pas ouvrir les yeux et c'est là que j'ai entendu ta voix qui me disait que tout allait bien. Puis, je t'ai vu penché sur moi, le regard inquiet, caressant doucement mon front pour m'apaiser. Et là, j'ai su...

- Su quoi ?

- Que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi. Et que je t'aimerais pour le reste de mes jours.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'aîné qui passa lentement ses doigts sur la joue de Luffy. Ce dernier ferma les yeux afin de mieux apprécier le contact.

- Moi, je me rappelle que t'étais qu'un chieur, toujours collé à moi et qui fonçait tête baissée vers le danger... Et finalement, t'as pas vraiment changé.

Luffy gonfla les joues et fit la moue, se reculant vivement.

- Mais c'est ce qui m'a tant plu chez toi.

Ace prit le visage de Luffy en coupe entre ses mains et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le plus jeune s'accrocha à sa nuque, le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il avait tellement besoin de sentir leur corps fondus l'un dans l'autre. Cette proximité lui était vitale. Indispensable.

Sa paume glissa dans la sienne, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et Ace entraîna Luffy le long de plage. Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence. La quiétude de l'instant seulement troublée par le bruit des vagues et des oiseaux.

C'était calme, apaisant. Une aura de sérénité les entourait. Luffy aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement mais une petite voix dans un recoin de son esprit lui soufflait, sournoise, que ça serait bientôt terminé.

Luffy s'arrêta, ses prunelles noires fixant douloureusement le sable. Il serra un peu plus fermement la main de Ace. Ce dernier, surpris, lui releva doucement le visage, plantant son regard noir dans le sien.

- Ace, j'ai peur...

- De quoi ?

- J'ai peur de te perdre. J'peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Quand t'es pas là, c'est comme si il me manquait quelque chose. T'es la moitié qui me complète. À nous deux, on forme un tout. Pour toujours.

- Tu peux vivre sans moi, Lu'. Quand tu es sur le Sunny avec ton équipage, je ne suis pas là et pourtant tu es heureux.

- C'est pas pareil ! C'est parce que je sais qu'on va se revoir, se croiser au détour d'une île. Mais là, au fond de mon cœur, j'ai l'impression que si je m'en vais maintenant, je te reverrai plus jamais. Et ça me terrifie ! Souffla Luffy, la voix saccadée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours au près de toi. Ici.

Ace posa sa main sur le cœur de Luffy.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'être un frère pour lui. Il était tellement plus que ça.

Il faisait partie de lui. Il le retrouvait dans chaque parcelle de son âme et de son corps. Dans chaque rire, dans chaque pleurs.

Luffy ferma les paupières, le corps soudain secoué de sanglots. Ace glissa sa main sur sa joue mouillée par quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées.

Le soleil avait fini son déclin et le ciel bleu marine commençait à être tacheté d'étoiles scintillantes.

Ace enleva quelques mèches brunes qui barraient le front de Luffy puis laissa ses doigts s'égarer dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Il l'attira à lui, baisant tendrement son front.

Luffy nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, humant son parfum de braise chaude. Il y déposa quelques baisers, savourant sa peau sucrée.

Soudain, Ace s'éloigna, les yeux voilés de tristesse.

- Je vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps...

- Non, reste, je t'en prie, supplia Luffy, la gorge nouée.

- J'peux pas, Lu'.

- Mais... Mais pourquoi ?

Ace sourit pour seule réponse. Son corps devenait transparent comme un fantôme, comme un être éthéré qui n'aurait plus sa place chez les vivants.

- Ace, pourquoi tu es en train de disparaître ?

- Parce que je suis mort, Luffy. Je suis le fruit de ton imagination...

- Non...

Luffy tenta vainement d'agripper la main de son grand frère, de le prendre dans ses bras mais c'est comme si Ace était du vent. Impossible à attraper. Il lui glissait entre les doigts. Insaisissable.

- Je suis juste un rêve...

- Non ! Répéta-t-il avec véhémence. Ace, tu peux pas être mort. Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis de jamais mourir !

- Désolé, Luffy.

Alors qu'il se dissipait de plus en plus, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- J'aurais tellement aimé te voir devenir le Seigneur des Pirates.

- Mais tu le verras, hein !

- Acceptes la réalité, Lu'. Ma vie est bel et bien fini mais la tienne ne fait que commencer. Accroche-toi à ton rêve et vis sans aucuns regrets !

Sa voix se fit de plus en plus lointaine, puis il disparut totalement.

Luffy courut à en perdre haleine le long de la plage, des larmes brouillant sa vue.

- Adieu, Luffy. Je t'aime tellement.

Luffy se réveilla en sursaut, le visage baigné de larmes, la respiration saccadée. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Ce rêve était tellement réel qui lui fallu quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait à bord du navire de Law. Il se débarrassa de son masque à oxygène et se redressa vivement.

_Ace..._

Cette fois, il n'était pas là pour le réconforter. Il ne serait plus jamais là.

Ses doigts serrèrent le drap à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Luffy s'était souvent imaginé le jour où il deviendrai le Seigneur des Pirates, Ace le rejoindrait et à eux deux ils seraient les Rois des Mers. Voguant sur les océans, aussi libres que le vent. Sans contrainte, ni limite. Et laissant éclater leur passion au grand jour. Plus de non-dit. Plus de secrets.

Ils s'aimaient et Luffy voulait le crier au monde entier. Debout sur la proue de son navire, hurlant à s'en casser la voix qu'il était fou amoureux de Portgas D. Ace ! Et personne ne les jugerait puisqu'ils seraient les plus puissants des pirates !

Oui, Luffy était tellement impatient que ce grand jour arrive...

Mais maintenant, tout ses espoirs et ses rêves étaient brisés, cassés, démolis comme son cœur. En miettes parce que Ace était mort et que plus jamais il n'entendrait son rire, plus jamais il n'ébourifferait ses cheveux, plus jamais leur corps chaud seraient blotti l'un contre l'autre. Ses baisers passionnés. Ses caresses. Ses « je t'aime » murmurés au creux de son oreille. Tout ça c'était fini.

Indéniablement.

Les pleurs de Luffy redoublèrent d'intensité.

Il pleura, il hurla à s'en casser la voix parce que c'était le seul moyen de faire sortir toute cette peine, tout ce chagrin, toute cette colère qu'il avait en lui.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un grand fracas. C'était Law, les cris de Luffy avaient dû l'inquiéter. Il s'approcha doucement et les yeux noirs du jeune pirate remplis de larmes et de tristesse lui pincèrent le cœur. Il s'assit au bord du lit tandis qu'il tapota maladroitement le dos de Luffy. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour montrer ses sentiments et c'était encore pire quand il s'agissait de réconforter quelqu'un. Luffy se blottit contre lui, s'accrochant avec l'énergie du désespoir au pull de Law.

- Oy, Mugiwara-ya, c'est pas bon pour tes blessures de pleurer comme ça.

- Tra-o ! s'écria-t-il, la voix enrouée. Aide-moi ! J'peux pas vivre sans Ace. Laisse-moi être avec lui encore quelques instants. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...

Law ne put ignorer la supplique du jeune homme qui lui enserrait le cœur et lui nouait l'estomac. Il se leva en soupirant. Ses doigts habiles fouillèrent quelques secondes dans sa mallette avant d'en sortir une aiguille.

Il tapota légèrement dessus, fit sortir un peu de liquide afin d'enlever les bulles.

- C'est un calmant. Ça va te faire dormir pendant plusieurs heures.

Luffy le remercia, s'allongeant de nouveau et tendant son bras, prêt à recevoir le liquide qui le ferait replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Law s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la rainure de son coude. Hésitant.

- Mugiwara-ya, ne t'enfonces pas dans le déni. Ace est mort, il faut que tu acceptes la réalité.

- Pas encore...

Il sourit et se laissa aller dans l'inconscient où il retrouverai son bien-aimé même s'il n'était plus qu'un songe, plus qu'un souvenir qui subsistait dans son corps et son cœur. Il était son moteur.

À jamais...

C'était incrusté dans sa chair si profondément que jamais ça ne s'effacerait.


End file.
